


Ma découverte

by SookieWrites



Category: Original Work
Genre: Autism, Bullying Mention, Moving Out, Slice of Life, des tags seront ajoutés au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance, discovering ourselves, new life
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SookieWrites/pseuds/SookieWrites
Summary: Chloé est une adolescente de 17 ans, qui vient de Corse et qui vit maintenant à Paris. Elle va faire de nombreuses découvertes...
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro

Je m'appelle Chloé, j'ai 17 ans. À première vue, je suis une adolescente comme les autres, avec des joies, des peines, des passions. En réalité, je me questionne tous les jours, depuis toujours. 

Je suis née en Corse, j'ai grandi à Calvi. Certaines personnes pensent que c'est un gros village, d'autres une petite ville. Je pense que c'est entre les deux, mais ça reste un endroit que j'apprécie beaucoup, et qui me rend nostalgique. Pourquoi? Tout simplement car j'ai déménagé, et je vis à Paris maintenant.

J'ai subi le harcèlement quand j'étais en primaire. C'était horrible... Je me faisais insulter de tous les noms, à cause de mes différences. Vu que j'avais énormément de mal à m'intégrer dans les groupes et à socialiser, les gens me faisaient énormément de mal. Heureusement, tout cela est terminé depuis belle lurette, et quelque chose à bouleversé ma vie depuis.

J'ai été diagnostiquée autiste à l'âge de 8 ans. À l'époque, je ne savais pas trop ce que c'était, mais maintenant, c'est quelque chose qui fait partie de moi, qui est très important pour moi. Au même moment, j'ai commencé l'écriture. L'art d'écrire est si merveilleux, faire danser les mots... Leurs merveilleuses combinaisons, qui permettent d'écrire nos ressentis, nos émotions, nos vécus m'attirent comme un aimant. L'autisme accentue cette passion, je peux clairement dire qu'il s'agit d'un "intérêt spécifique".

Revenons au déménagement. Mes parents sont plutôt riches, et ont tous les deux été mutés. Partir à Paris a donc été la décision la plus pratique pour eux. Je suis maintenant scolarisée dans un lycée plutôt aisé, qui n'est même pas loin de notre appartement, en terminale L. Ça change beaucoup de la montagne Corse, ou j'étais à l'internat à cause du manque de lycées dans celle-ci. 

Mais Paris est si grand... C'est une des villes les plus touristiques et appréciées du monde, déménager ici a été donc très effrayant pour moi. Ayant du mal avec la foule, j'angoisse simplement en y pensant. Mais de l'autre côté... Même si j'ai du mal avec le changement, je pense qu'une expérience nouvelle peut me faire du bien...

[...]

Voilà déjà une semaine que notre déménagement est complètement terminé. Tout a été rangé, les papiers administratifs complétés. Je suis aussi habituée à ma nouvelle classe, qui est plutôt correcte pour être honnête!  
Je n'ose pas visiter la ville par contre, c'est si grand, trop grand.... Mais peut-être qu'avec du courage ce sera possible! Je me suis levée un peu tôt aujourd'hui, mais cette journée n'est pas trop fatigante, je n'ai que 4 heures de cours. J'ai de la chance, je vais pouvoir écrire après!

J'écris toutes sortes d'histoires. Des histoires d'amour, de tristesse, de science-fiction, de fantaisie, des contes de fées aussi. Certaines d'entre elles abordent des thématiques plutôt difficiles, j'adore transmettre mes émotions à mes lecteurs.

Je suis plutôt petite, j'ai des cheveux très longs, lisses et roux, des yeux bleus comme la mer et des petites taches de rousseurs. Je ne le pense pas, mais ma classe me trouve très jolie. 

Lorsque j'arrive au lycée, tout est si grand est impressionnant à chaque fois, mais je commence à m'habituer petit à petit. Je commence par un cours de philosophie, et je m'assieds à ma table comme d'habitude, mais je remarque une nouvelle dans ma classe...


	2. Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé rencontre une nouvelle fille dans sa classe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voilà le deuxième chapitre! je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mis à jour l'histoire mais je vais essayer d'être plus régulière

Une fille s'installe à côté de moi, une fille que je ne connais pas encore. Elle est bien plus grande que moi, sa peau est beaucoup plus foncée et ses cheveux sont noirs et extrêmement frisés. Je la trouve vraiment belle, même si j'ai souvent du mal à accepter ce sentiment...

Elle lève la main pour attirer l'attention de notre professeur, qui l'a remarque de suite.

"Tiens donc mademoiselle, vous êtes nouvelle? Vous êtes sans doute la mademoiselle Deslys dont on m'a parlé il y a quelques jours?

\- C'est ça, Sarah Deslys. J'ai déménagé il y a quelques semaines et je suis venue dans ce lycée qui a une très bonne réputation?

\- Nous sommes très fiers de notre lycée. Nous avons un des taux de réussite les plus élevés à l'examen du baccalauréat de la capitale et nous sommes très heureux que nos lycéens deviennent des parfaits étudiants."

Sarah se sent visiblement gênée par toute l'éloge de ce lycée. Elle avale de travers et se corrige à l'instant.

"Mais enfin, je ne suis pas la meilleure en philo vous savez...

\- Stop! Ne vous dénigrez pas comme ça dès votre premier cours dans ce lycée!"

L'adolescente s'interrompt de suite. Elle a un charisme incroyable... Sa voix est si forte, puissance, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ferait une parfaite chanteuse. Je remarque par la même occasion que ce professeur est vraiment très investi dans la réussite de ses élèves.

Difficile de rester concentrée avec Sarah à mes côtés. Je suis seule dans ce nouveau lycée, j'ai du mal à trouver mes repères et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle ferait une parfaite amie. J'ai envie de faire connaissance avec elle, mais étant timide de nature, ce n'est pas facile. Qui plus est, l'autisme rend mes relations encore plus difficiles.

Notre cours étant terminé, je sais qu'il y a une heure de pause comme chaque lundi matin. J'en profite pour m'installer sur un banc sous un arbre, à lire un livre tranquille. Mais plongée dans cet univers que mon cerveau avale, dans mes pensées fantastiques à cause de ce livre de conte de fées, je ne remarque pas la personne qui s'est assise à côté de moi. 

"Tu vas bien? J'ai pas envie que tu restes seule."

Je reconnais cette voix. Je ferme mon livre un instant et regarde à ma droite. C'est Sarah, la nouvelle qui s'est assise à côté de moi! Je mets un peu de temps pour lui répondre, mais j'y parviens.

"Euh... Oui ça va bien. Merci de penser à moi. Tu es Sarah, c'est ça?

\- C'est ça! En fait je suis née et j'ai grandi au Sénégal, et j'ai déménagé ici il y a pas très longtemps. Et toi?

\- Moi c'est Chloé et je viens de Corse et j'ai déménagé moi aussi. En tout cas tu as l'air vraiment sympa!

\- Toi aussi Chloé, j'espère qu'on pourra faire connaissance."

Sarah est déjà magique... C'est la première fois qu'on s'intéresse à moi dans ce lycée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twittter : @stevenstonies


	3. La vie de Sarah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : mention de cancer, de mort, de dépendance à l'alcool et de violences

Elle me fixe du regard avant me demander "Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire?". Pourtant je pense que ça doit être évident vu le livre que je tiens entre mes mains.

"J'écris beaucoup, et toi? Oh, et j'adore lire aussi.

\- Je fais de la musique, beaucoup de musique! Je fais surtout de la guitare en fait, mais aussi de temps en temps du violon et du chant, même si j'ai oublié ma guitare aujourd'hui...

\- Tu n'écris pas?

\- Si, surtout des paroles de chansons en fait. Même si j'ai un peu de mal avec ça aujourd'hui.

\- Oh, pourquoi?"

Je la vois s'agenouiller, et resserrer ses bras autour de ses jambes. Son visage se crispe, visiblement, je l'ai peut-être vexé. Sarah prend enfin la parole.

"Ma mère est morte d'un cancer il y a quelques années. Elle écrivait beaucoup de chansons et faisait de la guitare aussi. Suite à sa mort, j'ai décidé de commencer la guitare en hommage à elle. Le problème...

\- Le problème?

\- Mon père a très mal vécu sa disparition. Il a commencé à boire beaucoup et a fumer aussi. Même si il a réussi à enfin se prendre en main, et donc à déménager ici pour fêter sa victoire contre ses démons, j'ai l'impression qu'il recommence depuis peu..."

Je suis assez bouleversée de ce que me raconte mon amie. Les gens disent "ne juge jamais un livre à sa couverture" et je pense qu'ils ont raison. Malgré la joie de vivre dont elle m'a inondée tout à l'heure, je pense que sa vie est très difficile. 

"Ton père travaille?'

\- Oui, dans des bureaux, il est juste super doué pour cacher ses secrets en fait. Par contre il gagne très bien sa vie, mais il dépense beaucoup dans l'alcool comme tu as pu en douter.

\- Fais attention quand même Sarah, on sait jamais, ton père peut devenir violent et te faire du mal!

\- T'inquiète pas, ça va très bien entre nous. D'ailleurs, je lui fais voir une association pour alcooliques de temps en temps. Même si je sais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir une famille comme avant, j'essaie de garder la tête haute. Et toi Chloé, comment va ta famille? 

\- Elle va bien pourquoi? Je suis fille unique mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça.

\- Je suis heureuse pour toi alors! Tu sais quel est le prochain cours qu'on a?

\- Un cours d'allemand je crois.

\- Ah, j'ai du mal avec l'allemand héhé. Viens on y va ensemble!"

Sarah me prend la main et on marche ensemble. Peut-être que c'est de la pitié mais... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir mal pour elle. Peut-être que son père lui fait du mal mais qu'elle me cache des secrets? Je ne sais pas et j'ai un peu peur... Je sais que beaucoup d'enfants et d'ados victimes de violences et d'abus cachent ce qu'ils vivent au quotidien à leurs proches.

Mais une chose est sûre, Sarah a un coœur fait d'acier, et elle garde le sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter : @stevenstonies

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou! j'écris cette histoire car j'ai envie de transmettre une partie de ce que je vis. Je suis moi-même autiste, et j'espère que le personnage de Chloé sera une bonne représentation.
> 
> twitter : @stevenstonies


End file.
